


White Angels

by Beawake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawake/pseuds/Beawake
Summary: But how did you tell a stranger that the flowers you stole from his garden were for your dead sister?Or: Nico had started plucking flowers from a strangers garden because they were Bianca's favourites. He really hadn't meant to be discovered. Now he had to explain to the cute stranger that there was no girlfriend to give the flowers to.





	White Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. And English is not my first language, so sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
> This fanfiction has been written a few years back, and I decided to finally show it to the world.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico didn’t mean to steal flowers from the garden, but he was in a foul mood and didn’t care. Not really. It sucked, having a crush on one of your friends, it sucked even more if you didn’t have many friends so you spend too much time with him. But what topped that all was that the same friend that he had a crush on had, unintentionally, caused the dead of his sister.  
And now, on the anniversary of his sisters dead (it was now one year ago) he was in a very bad mood. Of course a part of the reason was that it was the anniversary of his sisters dead, another part was the fact that he had seen Percy (his crush, friend and partly the cause of his sisters dead) kiss Annabeth. Nico should have seen it coming, everyone could see it coming. And on another day he would have been able to deal with it, but not this day. On any other day he would ignored his feelings. He would have put it away and act like he was happy that Percy and Annabeth were finally together. But he didn’t understand why Percy could do it on this day. Did Percy forget that one year ago his sister died?  
So really, Nico was excused for his vandalism. He was angry, upset, in pain and he was just having one of the worst days of his life. So when he was walking around aimlessly and saw those beautiful white little flowers, Wrightia antidysenterica like Bianca always said, he got such a flash back to the times with his sister. She loved those flowers, because translated, they meant White Angel, just like her name. And he felt such a strong urge to show those flowers to his sister. He didn’t even realise what he was doing until he stood back on the street with the little white flowers in his hand.  
Nico always felt strangely at peace when he was on a graveyard. His sister had laughingly called him Death Boy because of that. And the fact that he was very pale. He found his sisters grave easily, probably because he visited the grave more than what was considered healthy. His dad had tried to make him visit the grave less often, even his half-sister Hazel had tried to distract him so he wouldn’t come, but it hadn’t mattered. The only one who had been able to distract him if he had his mind set on something had been Bianca. But now she laid down in a grave under the ground. And here he was yet again. Sitting before the cold stone that was her grave. Bianca Di Angelo said the headstone, with under that typical headstone stuff. A loving sister and daughter, a light in everyone’s life, it didn’t even come close to what Bianca had been. She was more than a light. She had been a drop of sunlight, fallen on the earth in the form of a young lady. Everyone who met her liked her, you were fortunate if you got the chance to meet her.  
“Hi Bi. I saw these flowers today, your white angels. I saw them and I know how much you love them. So well, I decided that you had to see them again. I will put them down here. Maybe they will start to bloom here too. Then you will always be embraced by your angels.” He began to dig a hole with his hands, trying to plant the flowers. He desperately wanted to make them bloom there. To make Bianca’s grave look that bit more happy. That bit more unique, just like Bianca was always unique. When he put the flowers in the little hole and began fill it back up, his flowers fell. He tried again. He didn’t really have control about it. Maybe it was a way to shove his tears back, so that he wouldn’t start to cry, maybe it was just something he needed to do to distract himself.  
After a while he realised that the flowers were nearly ruined. He bit on his lip, they were going to die, just like his sister died. But now he ruined the flowers, he ruined this little bit of beauty. It felt like he had disappointed his sister. He didn’t want to do that. He stood up abruptly, laid the now ruined flowers on his sisters grave in a haste. He needed to get away from here. It was like he suddenly became claustrophobic. He couldn’t breathe, there was no air. The place was to small, which didn’t make sense, it was a graveyard, there were no walls. He stumbled back, away from his sisters grave. When there was enough distance between him and the grave, he started to run. And he kept running, on the street, further and further away. He only calmed down when he was in his room. The darkness of his black walls calmed him down. This was familiar, comfortable. His breathing became more even, his heart was beating in a normal rhythm again.  
Normally he would go to his sisters room, where Bianca would be sitting and would calm him down. She would hug him and rub his back. They would fall asleep like that. Tangled in the sheets of Bianca’s bed. The first few days after her dead Nico had made the mistake of going to her room. Her smell and the softness of her bed had only made him hurt more. Now he avoided her room as much as possible. He still fell asleep after attacks like these, but now he fell asleep alone in his dark room on his own bed. It still hurt, but it was better than the alternative.

It became a habit, picking the flowers out of the garden and bringing them to Bianca’s grave. He would often sit there, sometimes he talked, sometimes he cried or didn’t say anything. And sometimes he still got attacks. But they lessened. Maybe the flowers helped, maybe doing something Bianca would like helped him ease her memory. Whatever it was, it helped. Whenever Nico had a bad day, he picked the flowers and went to her grave. The bad days happened less and less, and slowly, Nico’s life started to sort it out. He went less to her grave, even if he tried to go as much as possible. He just didn’t always find the time, he got more friends and needed to spend time with them too and now his crush on Percy started to go away together with his rage for Bianca’s dead, things became easier.  
He hadn’t gone to Bianca’s grave in a while when it happened. It was because it had been a while, that when he walked by the house with the garden, that he thought about going again. He had time for once, and he missed the little talks with his sister. But he was less careful than usually and when he had just picked the flowers, he heard a voice yell something.  
“Hey, that’s my garden you know!” Was what the voice yelled. Nico turned startled around and he saw a guy run to him. He felt a blush rice to his cheeks. When the weeks had passed and turned into months since the first time he had picked his flowers here, he had forgotten that it was actually a garden and the flowers were from someone. Now that realisation came back to him all at once and he was caught red handed.  
“So you are the one who is always stealing my flowers,” stated the guy. He was handsome, saw Nico and that only made it worse. He seemed to be the opposite of Nico, where his hair was dark as the night, the guys hair was blond like the sun. Where Nico’s eyes were dark and black, his eyes were bright and bleu. Where Nico was pale, the guy was bronzed.  
“I, uhm” Nico stammered, “I’m sorry, I guess. I kind of forgot that this was a garden. You see, she likes these flowers, and I only found them here. They are her favourites, you know.” He tried to excuse himself, but Nico seemed to only embarrass himself more.  
“You picked them for a girl? Well, that changes this case.” It really did seem to change everything for the guy, now his eyes shined in amusement and there was a little laugh dancing on the corners of his mouth. “Show me this mystery girl that makes you steal my flowers. Then I shall decide if she is my flowers worthy and if your crime shall go unpunished.” He had faked a ridicules medieval accent and Nico decided that it was unfair that he had stolen the flowers from a guy who was not only handsome but funny too.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, I mean, I can pay you for the flowers,” said Nico rapidly, he couldn’t bring this guy to Bianca’s grave and he could pay for the flowers after all, he had some money. He stepped out of the garden and started to take his bag.  
“That’s stupid,” said the guy before he started talking in his bad accent again, “Show me your princess, Knight from the Shadows. Show me who deserves the White Angels.” He laughed and took Nico by his arm. “I am Will by the way, Will Solace.”  
“Nico,” he stammered, “Nico Di Angelo.” He was searching for a kind way to say that Will needed to take his hand from his arm when Will did it himself.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Will made some vague gesture, not knowing how to end his sentence.  
“It’s alright,” said Nico, deciding to help Will out.  
“Excellent, then we can go on and you can show me your girl.” Will looked extremely happy and Nico wished that he hadn’t help him out.  
Nico started walking, Will was rapidly talking just a step behind him, but Nico didn’t really listen. He needed to find a way to tell that there was no secret girl. But how did you tell a stranger that the flowers you stole from his garden were for your dead sister? Was there even a way to say something like that? Nico needed to come up with a plan, and soon, because the cemetery was only a block away and it kept coming closer. He glanced at the happy ball of sunlight following him. And he made a decision. Will wanted to know? He could know. Nico would take him exactly where Will wanted to go.  
Will began to understand where they were going when they were in the street of the cemetery. He stopped talking and started giving Nico nervous glances. When Nico turned right and walked into the cemetery Will took hold of his arm.  
“Listen, you don’t have to,” he whispered. Nico shrugged his arm of and kept walking. Will followed, awkwardly. Nico felt a bit of remorse, maybe he was a bit rude now. Of course Will had no idea that the flowers were for Bianca, how could he have any idea? He should just have gone to Hazel, let her act like his girlfriend or something, but it was too late now.  
It didn’t take long to get to Bianca’s grave, Nico kneeled and put the flowers on the ground, then he moved back, next to Will. It was quiet for a while, both lost in their thoughts.  
“Her name is Bianca, she was my older sister. She was always happy, that happy-go-lucky kind of person you know? It wasn’t fair that she died. She was a year older than me. White angels were her favourite flowers, because they were the translation of her name. She believed too, that there were Angels watching over us.” Nico said, trying to break the silence, to make it less awkward for Will.  
“She sounds like an amazing person, probably had an amazing brother too.” Will let his hand rest on Nico’s shoulder and squeezed it, but for once Nico didn’t mind. “You know, I came back from the shop when I found you. I had to buy some seeds for my flowers, some idiot always picked them. I think that I know now where I need to plant them.” And after that Will walked forward. He whispered something to Bianca’s grave and kneeled. He dug a hole in the ground with his hands and took a little bag out of his pocket. He let the little seeds fall into the dirt and covered them up neatly.  
“We will have to water them of course, and take care of them.” He said when he stood next to Nico once more, “but next summer, the first White Angels will be here, and after a while, her grave will be embraced by them.”  
They stood there for a while like that, at some point their hands found each other. If they noticed, they didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as Beawake. Check out my blog
> 
> I would post a link but I can't seem to figure out how to do that.


End file.
